As They Fall
by Hunger4Games
Summary: People believe that the world will succumb to a virus, bringing back the dead. They believe that this is an unforeseeable event, that no one can predict. Are they wrong?


As They Fall

I stared up my friend Collette, watching the tears fall down her face. She's leaving? Why now, when we are in Senior Year? Why would her parents do this to her? I watch as she twists her blonde curls, handing over a photo; our photo of Year 8 camp, when we first met. We were inseparable from that day onwards. This photo means a lot to her, and now she is giving it back to me.  
"But Collette? Why? Why do you have to leave? Is it because of money, or bullying or something?" I had to get the reason from her. She tells me one day at the beginning of school that she is leaving to an undisclosed location, and she won't say why? What was going on? I know it couldn't be money, because her father is a prestigious and rich man. A governor; whatever position that is.  
Colette just shook her head, biting her lower lip.  
"I can't say Miriam. I'm just... really sorry," she mumbled as more tears dropped down. "Please, I have to go. My parents...they are waiting."  
I get up from my desk to give her a hug; when we finally finish embracing, I feel a small puddle on my shoulder. Tears start forming in my eyes too. We have been best friends, sharing memories, secrets and our emotions. Why did I feel like I would never see her again?  
"We can still talk to each other," I say with a small smile. Her grim face said otherwise. Two beeps could be heard from the parking lot. Collette grabbed my hand before whispering, "You will always be my best friend," before turning and running out the classroom door. I watch as she climbs into the back of the silver Mercedes, before her Dad speeds away from the school. Gone now forever.  
"Miriam! Get back to class!" screams Mrs. Lawrence from the doorway. I release my throat and let the tears slide forward, before turning back towards the room.

I should have known. I always have. Did I not say that I would be prepared for this day? The endless joke with my friends as we planned getaways, hideouts and supply runs? Didn't we say we were prepared for a virus that the world would succumb to, sparking the age of zombies?  
If we were so ready, then why do I feel so afraid?  
4 days after Colletteleft, Mexico was declared a total quarantine zone. Anyone entering or leaving would be shot. Swine flu vaccinations were a requirement. People believed that this was just another easy virus to maintain.  
Several days later, after reported deaths reaching the thousands, Arizona had its first victim; a man in the mid twenties whom just two weeks ago came back from Mexico. He was interviewed, before CDC declared Arizona a quarantined zone. Fear struck. People panicked. More reports spoke of cases being picked up in China, Africa, Australia, and India. Major countries each encountering the disease.  
The day that happened, the step-family I was staying with left. In the early hours, they made a quick getaway, leaving me, and a house full of furniture.  
I am an only child you see, with no dad and a mum who recently passed away, I had no-one to rely on. No one but Collette. But now, with this disease spreading, I felt alone.  
As I considered going to a childcare unit, reports spoke of the disease taking a toll for the worst. News came through from Colorado and Utah that people had been walking out from Arizona, without being taken in. What's more is that these people were already registered as dead. Viewed from afar, they can be seen to be walking rather stiffly. From a close distance, these 'Paralysts', as some people label them, attack and eat the flesh of any living being. Critics stated it was a hoax; the government told people to keep calm; scientists warned that this disease was airborne as well as blood transfused. But, after that fateful day when a man was eaten by 'Paralysts' and came back to attack other people, we all knew what was going on.

Now here I am; stuck 5 weeks into the zombie apocalypse, and you have no idea how lonely I feel.


End file.
